Black Tears
by TVaddict023
Summary: Haley is stuck in a life that she hates; when it becomes dangerous can Nathan save her? Or will it be too late? Naley. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

I finish putting my make up on and I look in the mirror at the finished result, I look good, the foundation blended perfectly with my skin and the eyeliner perfectly drawn on my face. I am ready for another night of a crazy high school party with my best friend Brooke. We go to a different one ever night, everytime Brooke ditches me to hang out with her boyfriend Lucas, and I am left to get wasted all by myself. I still go everytime there is a party because I have to, as a cheerleader I am obligated to go to these parties, they are my life.

I don't really give it much thought as I cover up my true self with enough makeup to cover and elephant, it is just my routine. Everyone that goes to these parties are the same, they have rich parents and hook up with a new person everytime, and as I look into the mirror I realize that that is who I am too, I have enough money to last 3 lifetimes and I am constantly making out with a new guy every night, I am still a virgin however, I promised myself a long time ago that I would be in love when I had sex, and I plan on keeping that promise.

Walking into the party with Brooke by my side, I don't think about anything but getting to the keg. After my fifth beer, I let some boy lead me upstairs, halfway thorough ripping each others clothes off I realize what's happening and I run into the bathroom and lock the door. I look in the mirror at who I am and can't help but let the tears slide down my face, each black tear removing some of the makeup and uncovering that I, Haley James, really am.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story! Please reply, whether its good or bad! Thank you!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one- mirror mirror on the wall

I walk into my empty house and look at the clock. Its two o'clock in the morning, my parents should be waiting up for me, furious that I didn't come home earlier, but instead I'm greeted with complete silence, like I always am. I don't know where they went to this time, probably some place warm and expensive, but I do know that I wish that they were here. Looking around the empty house I realize that I have no one to comfort me, no one to put the pieces back together, and it sucks. I lie down on the couch too tired to go up the flights of stairs that lead to my room. It weird, people are so jealous of my life, they think that I am so lucky to have a huge house and lots of money. But the larger the house the more love that is needed to fill it, and this is just a house, not a home and a building is nothing special. Lying here listening to the silence, I feel my self break further, so I turn on the TV pretending that the loving voices are actually around me as I fall into a deep sleep.

I don't wake up until 1:30 in the afternoon the next day, which is a problem because I am late for cheerleading practice, Brooke is going to kill me; she hates it when I am late. I used to hate how practice was on the weekend, I didn't want to have to spend my Saturday at cheerleading, but now I am glad that I have the escape, its better then being in this stupid house. Since I am already late, I decide to take my time when I get ready. I get in the shower, turning the water on so high that it practically burns my skin, it feels so good to have the steam all around me and the best part is the fogged mirror, now I don't have to see myself. After a few minutes of just standing there, I suck it up and I wipe away the fog and I look at myself, but I don't see Haley James, I see a stranger looking back at me, I look so empty and broken that I wonder how no one even asks if I am okay. I look like a shadow of who I used to be and I hate it. Without even thinking I punch the mirror, listening to the shattering glass, I smile, and don't even care as I turn my back and walk out of the bathroom to my bedroom.

I hear my cell phone ring as I walk into my bedroom and I look at it to see that it is Brooke, after taking a deep breath I answer it.

"Hello"

"Haley James get your scrawny little ass down here and start cheering, where the hell are you anyway?" Brooke almost sounded worried, but no, she couldn't be, all that she cares about is her stupid squad.

"Sorry, Brooke, I overslept, I had a really bad night and well, Ill be there as soon as I can"

"Great, see you then." As soon as I heard the dial tone I threw the phone down on my bed, she is so annoying, I don't even know why I waste my time with her, she is so self centered and doesn't even care that I had a bad night, I should really find some new friends, but then I remember that no one wants to be my friend, no one will be there at all if I stop being friends with Brooke, if I quit cheerleading like I have always wanted. I can't though because if I do then that would mean that I would be completely alone and that no one would be there at all. Even if they are only there physically it's so much better than being alone all together. I realize as I look in the mirror in my bed room, that no one really knows me and as I see my reflection again, I realize that I don't even know myself, because I am empty and there is nothing inside to get to know.

Thanks for reading! Please replay, I love to read feedback! Thanks!


	3. Chapter Two

Thank you so much to all of you who have replyed! I really appreaciate it!

Chapter 2 - shattering pieces

When I opened the door of the Tree Hill High gym he was the first thing that caught my eye. I told myself that it was because he was doing some fancy basketball move, but all during practice I couldn't help but follow him around with my eyes. He had these piercing blue eyes and I could see his muscles through his shirt, he was h-o-t-t hott! After drooling over him for a while I was snapped back into reality by Brooke.

"Hales, I would really appreciate it if you would stop checking out Nathan Scott and focus on the cheer, thanks." Well, that reminded me why I was so angry with Brooke, she could be such a Bitch, and I hated that, but then when I looked over at here I could swear that I saw something in her eye, maybe even concern. But was it even possible that she could be concerned for me? She did kind of look a little weird and as I followed her eyes to my right hand I saw why she looked so scared and worried. The hand that I had punched that mirror with was all bruised and quite swollen, I can't believe that I didn't notice it before, not wanting to deal with her questions I went back to cheering, knowing that when practice was over I would have to deal with Brooke.

I was right; the second that practice ended Brooke was on me like a pack of wolves.

"So, hales, um, what happened to your hand, its really gross." I looked at Brooke and realized hat if she couldn't even fake concern, then I didn't owe her any answers.

"Well Brooke, since you care so much, I guess all I have to say is Go to hell, and stop acting like you care about me because you don't and I sure as hell don't care about you." I don't know where that came from or if I even really meant to say it, but it felt good I don't need her, I don't need anybody. As I walked from the gym I turned around and saw her, she looked almost broken or lost, and that scared me more than anything else so I started to run and didn't stop till I reached my car. In a second I was out of the parking lot and on my way to my house.

I went inside to find a message on the answering machine; I pushed the button.

" Hey hunny, its mom, your dad and I are in Hawaii having a great time, I hope that everything is going well at home, so just call when you need anything, like money or something, bye Haley." That's it I can't take this anymore, my own mother doesn't even say that she loves me, and only wants to hear from me if I need money? What the hell is wrong with me, why doesn't anyone care? I look at the mantle and see a line of framed pictures of me growing up, each with my parents standing behind me. Those pictures are a lie, just like my entire life. One by one I pick up the pictures and then I throw them to the ground, and as each one shatters, I shatter with them, until all I am is a pile of shattered pieces with no one to put them back together. All I want to do is cry, but there are no tears, and crying only makes me more alone, since I have no one who will catch my tears.

Thanks for reading, please reply!


	4. Chapter Three

Thanks for the reviews, I am happy that you guys liked it.

Chapter 3 – untouchable soul

It's hard to be completely alone in the world; that's what people say at least. But it isn't really that had if you think about it. You have no standards to live up to, you don't have to please anybody else, and you just simply exist. It is simple really, or so I thought at first, but it's hard to just exist, and to have that existence go unnoticed by everyone around you. But it is simple in a way, I just go about my day without anyone caring or judging. But its been getting lonely, and after a week of no one to talk to, I mean really talk to, not just some pointless conversation, but one that actually has substance, I was starting to go a little crazy and realize that faking it was better that not having it at all.

I guess that's why I started doing it, I don't mind the pain that I can control, and with this I was in complete control, I didn't even find it weird or to be a bad thing, I would hide it everyday but still not realize that it was wrong. I remember the seeing the razor on the sink counter and it just king of lured me over, and before I knew it my arm was bleeding and sending shooting pains up and down it, and I loved it, loved to such an extent that I couldn't show and part of my arms anymore. At cheerleading I would just cover them up and no one would know, not that they would care if they did know.

But now, as I remember the way that Nathan was looking at me I realize that I just slipped up. I was so hot right then that I didn't think twice before I rolled up my sleeves to try to cool down, and he saw, he saw right through the cuts and into my soul. I thought that maybe I could just walk away, but then he talked,

"Haley, what happened to your arms, are you okay?" I looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't asking if I was okay as in my wounds, but he meant me, and that meant more to me than anything else had in a long time. So I let the tears fall, they kept coming and coming, and before I knew it I was tightly being held in Nathan's arms, he was hugging me. I liked it a lot, but I couldn't be thinking right, I barley even knew him; I wasn't ready to open up to him in such a real way. I knew that he cared, really cared about me, and that scared me to an extent that I didn't know what to do. So I ran

Thanks for reading, please reply! Ill update as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 – tree of truth

So, here I am running, why I can't really say. I am running from the only gook thing that I could have had. But what confuses me the most is where I'm running. I meant to go home, where I could crawl into my bed and just cry. But I guess my feet don't agree because I am running to wards the woods, towards a path that I found with Brooke when we were little. I stop when I see the tree; it's the tree that Brooke and me carved into. The message is BD+HJBFF in messy little kid handwriting. Seeing that brings the tears back to my eyes. As I wipe them away I smear my mascara all along my cheeks.

I can just imagine what I look like right now. Probably disgusting and lost and fragile. That I sow I should always look, that is who I am on the inside under the mask that I wear day after day. I was so stupid that I didn't even stay with Nathan. I don't even know what made me run, but now I have time to stop and think. Why would Nathan even care, I mean sure we talk sometimes, and he Is a pretty nice guy, but I never thought that he would just care so much about me, Haley, a little spec in this great big world. That surprised me more than anything. But I saw the worry and compassion in his eyes, those amazing blue eyes. Whenever he looks at me, I feel like he can see into my soul, and even tough it scares me so much, I can't help but want him too.

This is crazy, I cant be thinking about Nathan Scott, this much. Its not like I like him, even if he is incredibly hott. Okay, I think that I am going crazy, and it is because of Nathan Scott. I really wish that I didn't run the way that I had; I would give anything to be in his arms right now. But I know that I must have blown it with him. Why would he want me know anyway. He probably didn't want to be with me in the first place, it was probably just because it was the right thing to do. But, I don't know, they way that he looked at me with those eyes and the concern etched on his every feature makes me think that maybe he does want me the way I want him. But am I ready for that dive yet?

Shit someone's coming, scratch that she's here, it looks like

"Brooke?" What the hell is she doing here, although it is kind of nice to see her, I guess I missed her a little bit.

"OMG Haley, I've been looking everywhere for you, what happened. Did Nathan hurt you, cause I swear if he did I'll kill him."

"Brooke, he didn't touch, I just freaked out over something so don't worry." As I look at her standing there I realized that maybe I judged her wrong she looks so frantic and worried. "But, um Brooke, I m really sorry that I freaked out on you the other day. I hope that you can forgive me." I am holding my breath and waiting…

"Haley…" This is it, she has a look on her face that I am trying to decipher but she is unreadable. "Of course I can forgive you. I love you so much, you are more like a family to me that my actual family. But I deserved what you said to me. I am really sorry that I was such a cold-hearted bitch to you, and I really want to be there for you. I want you to trust me again and let me trust you. You are my best friend in the entire world and I really missed you." O great, now I m crying again, but this time, its okay, its gook tears, and I have a shoulder to lean on.

"I missed you so much too tigger." As we sit here hugging and crying, I fell some of the broken pieces of my life slowly go back into place. But I couldn't ignore that empty space in my heart. A whole, that needs to be filled. And I have an idea who I need to fill it.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5 – the sweet kiss of alcohol

"Please Haley, come on, mot even for your best friend Brooke?" I looked at her, she is sticking out her bottom lip to try and look sad, and it is actually really funny.

So things have been good between the two of us lately. She keeps saying how great it is that we are back to "normal", I guess our friendship is but I still haven't faced Nathan yet, I just can't. Brooke and I ditched cheerleading today; she said that we had a personal emergency. That was fine with me, even though I usually hate liars, because the less time spent with Nathan the better, and that was one less awkward situation that I could avoid. I don't like avoiding him though, its actually turning out to be really hard, and I wasn't to tell Brooke, but I just cant bring myself to share that deep dark secret with her, not yet anyway. That makes it hard to explain to her why I can't go to this party tonight, but she just keeps begging me too.

"Brooke, don't you think that we would have more fun just he two of us?" I wish that I could tell her, I want to say that I can't see Nathan, not yet, but that would require an explanation, which is something that I'm just not ready to give.

"Haley, how about if we go and if its as _horrible _as you think that it will be, then we will leave."

"Promise?"

"I Promise!" I guess it wont be that bad, even though it is at Nathan's house. I could just avoid him all night, not a problem, besides I love it when Brooke gets so happy.

"Alright Tigger, you've convinced me to go to the party." As I'm saying this I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling that I'm making the wrong choice and that something is bound to go wrong. I hope though, I truly, hope that it turns out alright, because with one little slip, I'll fall to the ground and shatter, and once I'm completely broken, I wont be able to go back together.

God, I can smell the alcohol already, what did I get myself into; I've already spotted Nathan. He's talking to some whore who isn't even worth his time, not hat I'm jealous of her or anything. Ugh, I was hoping got forget him, at least for a while, but I've already started to get jealous of some skank. It's really hot in here, I wish that I could have worn a short-sleeved shirt or a tank top, but I had to keep my arms covered.

"Hales, wanna go an get a drink with me, babe?" That's just like Brooke, looking to get wasted as soon as she steps in the door. Now usually, I would try to talk her out of it, but tonight, getting plastered and losing all feeling sounds like a brilliant idea.

"Lead the way to the keg Tigger, I'm all for it!"

"Wow, tutor-girls going wild, I like it!" Tutor-girl, that's Brooke's name for me. Ever since we were little because I used to tell her that I wanted to be a tutor when I grew up. My older sister Tina was a tutor then, before she became a cheerleader. I always wanted to be just like her, I still wish that I were sometime. She is so happy and has a great life. She isn't stuck in an empty shell of who she used to be the way that I am. She has the perfect life.

Brooke snaps me back to attention when she hands me the big red cup, practically overflowing, it's gone within seconds. The alcohol burns on the way down, but it feels good, I need this tonight, time for seconds.

"Haley, I'm going to go find Peyton, okay? Do you want to come with me?" Peyton is our other close friend, also a cheerleader, but she would rather be making art than anything else. She just went through a horrible breakup with her now ex-boyfriend Jake, and I don't really fell like sitting there trying to make her feel better.

"That's okay, um, Ill just hang out here, but you can go ahead." Brooke already has too much of a buzz to find it weird that I want to stay behind by myself, because usually, I would never ever be left alone at a party, I just hated being in a room full of people that I didn't know or like without anyone that I did know and like with me. But tonight I just wanted to be alone with the keg.

After my 5th, no 6th, wait actually, well… I'm not sure, but after a few too many beers I'm not exactly thinking clearly. That's why I know that I need to talk to Nathan. I should tell him that I wished that I hadn't run away from him. Ooh, there he is.

"Nathan." Okay, if he would stop spinning, I could talk to him, wow, he looks hott, I guess that it makes the most sense to just kiss him, ya that sounds good. Whoops, bad idea, he pulled away, damn.

"Hales, you're drunk, we should do this later, we need to talk, but not now." The rejections almost enough to kill my buzz, almost. Well if he doesn't want me Il l find somebody who does. Perfect, a guy from the team, Matt, I think, is checking me out, I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting to spend a little time with me tonight


	7. Chapter Six

Thank you for all of the replies, I really appreacaite it, I am glad that you like my story!

Chapter 6 – wake up call from reality

Ugh, my head, wow I really need some Advil. Hold on, where the hell am I? Oh my god, who's that next to me, oh no, oh no, okay, I just need to calm down. I don't remember anything from except for walking up to Matt, Oh shit, is that matt next to me; I can't tell if he would just roll over! Okay now he's moving, what now, um, I should run, too late.

"Morning."

"Nathan?" Wait, he's not wearing a shirt… because I'm wearing it, that's all I'm wearing, no pants. I can't believe this, wow I really can't breathe, this is so not good. But he does look really great in those boxers, which inst the point though; I need to get out of here right now. But first, "Nathan, where are my clothes?"

"You don't remember last night at all do you?" I could lie, and say that I know exactly what happened and then just walk away, but, I need to know what actually happened, and I have a feeling he's the only one who can tell me.

"No, Nathan, I don't remember anything, I got piss ass drunk, then kissed you right before I went up to talk to matt, and know here I am in a bed next to you. I don't know what happened so could you please tell me before I have a heart attack."

"First of all, we didn't sleep together, so stop stressing about that," thank god that is about the best thing that anyone has ever said to me. I'm a virgin still, Halleluiah. "But you did almost sleep with matt, he's an ass trying to take advantage of you when you were drunk.

"But he didn't right, you, um, stopped him in time right?" This is awkward, but not only awkward but incredibly scary. I can't believe that I was so stupid to almost or maybe even actually sleep with some random guy.

"Ya okay, Hales, Ill just tell you exactly what happened, okay?" I just sit her and nod my head, afraid of what I might be told, I swallow, hard and then I just listen. "After you kissed me, you went over to Matt and you started flirting, well a drunken kind of flirting, and I saw him offer to take you upstairs, you kind of stumbled while leaning on his shoulder up to this room. It was clear that you were oblivious and he was well aware of that. So, I was worried about you so I followed you guys and opened the door, pretending I didn't know that anyone was in there and you must have come to your senses because you were weakly trying to push him off of you and were whispering stop, so I pulled him off of you punched him in the face and told him to get the hell out of my house. By then you were already in just a bra and your jeans and you were complaining about being hot, and just randomly took your pants off. So I took off my shirt and gave it to you to wear, which took much convincing on my part by the way. Then I told you to get some sleep and you asked me to stay with you because you were scared and wanted me to be here with you. So I stayed and that's it." I'm stunned, absolutely at a loss of words. He saved me from being stupid and sleeping with a stranger while I was drunk, and then stayed with me just because I wanted him too. I can't believe how caring he is. I can't help myself; I stand up and hug him. We pull away and I think e is leaning in, he is, and he catches my lips in a warm sensual kiss. When he pulls away my lips are tingling and I can barley breathe, it was the perfect kiss, and I'm not even running away. I look into his beautiful blue eyes and smile, its not a fake smile either, but I real on and it feels good. Except his frowning and looking at something other than my face. Did he regret kissing me, or did he-oh, he's looking at my arm, it had fresh cuts that I made right before his party.

"Nathan, I'm really glad that it was you that was in the bed next to me when I woke up this morning. And I can't explain how much it means to me that you took care of me." Ah, there's his beautiful smile that I love.

"Anytime, Hales, Hey, if I kiss you again do you promise not to run away from me?" I can't help but laugh, but then I realize that he is serious, so I say

"I Promise." And as his lips catch mine the incredible sensation washes over me once again and I love it. I want more; this is the best feeling I've had in along time and cant want it to end. RING RING. "That my cell, I should answer it. Sorry." I reach for my phone and the name Brooke flashes across the screen. "Hey Tigger."

"Oh my god, Haley, are you okay, where are you? I just woke up at Lucas' and called your house but you didn't answer and I freaked, are you okay?" Okay, apparently Brooke had caffeine.

"Brooke, calm down I'm fine. I'm still here at Nathan's, I passed out here, Ill tell you the whole story later."

"No, tell me now, meet me at the café in 10 minutes, bye." Great, she hung up before I could protest.

"Nathan, I'm sorry but I have to meet Brooke, but just so you know, I'm not running, so call me later okay?"

"Okay, and Haley, you look good when you're slowed down." I smile as I turn and walk out of his house to meet Brooke, life is perfect!

Thanks for reading, please reply!


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7 – heart of ice

So here I am, holding a pack of ice to my face in the principal's office. I really hope that my eye doesn't swell up to bad. I look over at Brittany who is scowling and trying to stop her nosebleed. This is so typical, things were going great and now I'm sitting in the office with my worst enemy next to me. The principal walks into the office and he just looks at us. He's shaking his head slightly and opens his mouth, but closes it and looks at us again. He looks so disappointed, and confused, I hate it when people get disappointed in me.

"So, which on of you is going to tell me what that fight was about?" I look over a Brittany and she's looking back at me, but neither of us are going to answer, but I know were both thinking it, Nathan.

6am that morning

"Haley, come on, were going to be late if you don't even wake up." I opened my eyes to see Nathan standing over me. "I know that you need your beauty sleep, I mean you _really_ need it, but get up!"

"Are you implying that I'm ugly?" I love the flirty banter that we do so often.

"Of course he is." That was Brooke. It was a typical day for us; Nathan and Brooke both have come over every morning for the past week. The three of us get along pretty well. Of course it's not fun when I have a hangover thanks to Brookes girls night in idea, and I have a math class first. Not mush motivation to get out of bed. So, I'm going to sleep.

"I refuse to get out of my bed, sorry, but I'm sleeping!" Maybe that will shut them up, at least for 15 more minutes. But by the way their whispering, and the way that Nathan is smirking I doubt that I'll get much more sleep.

"Haley, get out of bed now, we have to go to school." It was just Nathan and I now and he is walking towards me. He looks hott in the morning. Damn.

"No, I wanna sleep." I'm using my cutest pouty face and I think that he's caving. "Ahhhhhh!" Or not, he just threw me over his shoulder and is carrying me somewhere. "Nathan, put me down. What are you doing? This is an attack, I'll call the police." It was obvious that my threats meant nothing and he was heading towards the bathroom, why, I have no idea. But I have to say that I was enjoying being so close to Nathan. He smells really good. Okay, now I smell him, which is just awkward, even though I'm enjoying it. Okay, so I have no idea what's going on, but I hear water running and Brooke is in the bathroom, so, Oh Shit!

"Nathan put me down now! Do not throw me in that water!" This isn't working. "Ahhhhhh, this water is freezing!" What a great was to start off my day, being thrown into a tub of ice-cold water by my boyfriend, with the help of my best friend. And I'm in a white shirt, no bra because I was in pajamas and I'm really cold, so I fell like an idiot. Luckily Nathan is too busy laughing his ass of f to notice that I'm more exposed than I particularly enjoy.

"That was so not funny." I need a towel, luckily Brooke hands me one, which I wrap around myself and step out of the tub. I am trying to keep a straight face and not smile because I want them to think that I am mad. Oh, screw it that was hilarious so I can't help but laughing and Nathan and Brooke soon join in.

"Please Hales, it was hilarious, now come on bestest friend, hurry up and get ready, or do you need another wake-up call?"

"I'll be down in 15 minutes Brooke." I really will take like a half an hour, but hopefully the wont notice. Man, I look horrible and I need a real shower!

It only took me 25 minutes to get ready and believe me that is a record. Now Brook is trying to get me an Nathan out he door because she has to meet Lucas at school and god forbid she keeps him waiting. I'm a little bitter about their relationship because I hate it when she puts him before me, I get jealous since my friendship with her means everything to me. And I need her to be there, which makes me resent Lucas, which is unfair because he really is a nice guy. He doesn't deserve to have me hate him, and Brooke doesn't deserve it either. But I should probably head out to Brooke before she has a heart attack. Before I could though, Nathan grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear,

"Don't think that I didn't notice what you were wearing before I threw you into the tub, white really is your color." As he walks away from me I notice that my cheeks are burning and that I resemble a tomato, hopefully, red is also my color.

Everything has been going great since this morning. Its chem. Now, a class, which I have with Brooke and Nathan, plus we get to do a lab today, which I hope we can choose our partners for.

"Okay class, today we are doing a density lad, in which you will be creating a density column. I will be assigning your partners now." I hope that I get Brooke of Nathan! "Haley and Brittany Brooke and Nathan." Dammit, I really hate Brittany. She and I have always been at silent war, we used to be really close, until 7th grade when I liked a kid named Mark, and she knew that. She said that she would talk to him for me, but I guess shoving her tongue down his throat was more important. She is such a whore. And I have the pleasure of working wit her. Gag me.

"Haley, were stuck working together, and it sucks, but I need to pass this class, so lets just do the assignment." I hate to agree with her, but I guess its necessary.

"Fine, but don't say anything to me besides chem. stuff, deal?"

"Um…no. Don't try to boss me around Haley, cuz it won't work. By the way, you an Nathan make such a cute couple." Did she actually just say something nice? "But not as cute as when I'm with him, which will be very soon." God, she is such a stuck up bitch. I would rather sleep on a bed on nails that play nice with her. So, maybe I wont. She just walked by me and purposely hit me on the arm, making me drop the glass beaker that I was holding. Oh, that bitch is going down!

"Haley, aren't you going to pick up the mess that you made?" Is she kidding?

"No way in hell, you hit me, you clean it up!" As I said that I was moving towards her, which she did in return. So now we are face-to-face, noses practically touching. The teacher, Ms. Miller, is yelling at us to clean up the glass. And so I brush past Brittany to get the dustpan, but she grabs my hair pulling me back towards her and I fall onto my ass. The rest of the class is silent as I hop up and walk towards her slowly, right before I slap her across the face. I can see the shock in her eyes, and mine are equally as shocked as she shoves me into the wall. The rest of the fight was a blur of slaps, insults, hair pulling, and punches before Nathan and Lucas manage to pull us off of each other.

"Both of you to the office, now." Mrs. Miller says it with such venom in her voice that we both look to the ground and leave the room.

So her I am in the office, waiting to hear what our punishment is. And as I look around I start to wonder when my life became so out of control, but as the principal starts to talk, all that matters is what he just said, that is the worst punishment ever!


	9. Chapter Eight

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! You guys are so great!

Chapter 8 - reflection of a stranger

The punishment was not what I had expected. I thought that I would just get a detention, or maybe even suspended, but this, this is just cruel and unusual. Not only do I have to mop floors and clean bathrooms for a week, but I have to do it with Brittany. That's right, I am a janitor for a week. Tree Hill High is a place where normal punishment is simply not an option. So, now I get to clean up other people's messes, next to my archrival. What worse is everyone is going to ask why we got into a fight and I don't want to have to face that yet. I managed to avoid them, mainly Brooke and Nathan for that rest of the day, and now I am safely inside my house. This was possibly the worst day of my life. I guess that's what lead me here, to the bathroom, the thought of a pain that I can control and that I can cause whenever I want to. It was calling to me; the razor just looks so perfect, and right sitting there on the sink. Without even a second of hesitation I start to slice, not once, not twice, but many times, over and over again. I bring the razor up my arm, and I pull it down in one swift motion, the blood dripping into the sink, but there is no shooting pain up my arm, no comforting agony. For I am numb and all that I feel is emptiness. I drop the razor as I fall to the floor, a crumbled mess of who I used to be; yet I don't cry. Not even one single tear falls. My eyes are dry, and my heart is empty and hollow. I realize now that I don't have control, I don't have anything. I stand up, although weakly, and grab a hold of the sink to support me. And as I look in the mirror, I wonder who that person is that is looking back at me, because it isn't me. I finally feel the pain that I wanted, but not in my arm, and it isn't from a razor, its in my heart, I feel as my concrete walls turn to mush, and I realize that even though the pain is hard to handle, it is better than the numbness that I felt before, and soon my face is wet, and I taste salt in my mouth, so I just sit here, on my bathroom floor, and cry until I fall asleep.

I woke up to a loud knocking on my front door. I really hope that it isn't Brooke, she cant see me like this, Its Nathan, thank god. I really need to talk to someone and I just feel like he will be that right person to talk to. As I open the door, he gives me a once over before he pulls me into a hug. Being in his arms just sets my tears off again, and as I cry my tears are caught on his shoulder. But when I pull my head a way I realize that I stained his perfect white shirt with my dark eye makeup and black tears. Without a word between us I pull him up the stairs into my room, where we both sit on my bed. He looks at my arms and looks at me with really sad eyes.

"So, you're still cutting?" He asked it like a question, but we both already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I hadn't been, not for awhile anyway, but, I don't know it just kind of happened." I wanted to explain it to him, but I just didn't know how too.

"It just kind of happened Haley how could it just happen?" He sounded angry and his voice just kept getting louder and louder. I didn't need him to yell at me right now. How could he just stand there and yell, anyway, does he even care. Because it doesn't seem like he does, maybe it was all just an act.

"Haley did you just felt like purposely hurting yourself over and ov-?" I cut him off, what right does he have to be this angry?

"Shut-up Nathan! I am not proud right now, okay. But I cant talk to you when your like this and I think that you should just go." His face softened and he looked sorry, but it doesn't matter, he already proved that he really doesn't care.

"Haley, I only freaked out because I care about you." I want to believe him, I really do, but cant and I don't feel like I can trust him anymore, I showed him my soul and my heart, and he bashed them, so why should I let him in further? I shouldn't and I wont.

"I don't care Nathan, and you have to leave, now!"

"Haley, I-"

"Nathan, Please, just go, I can't deal with you right now."

"Fine I'll go. I just don't like seeing you hurt."

" Well, you won't have to anymore, because I cant see you anymore."

He left and looked hurt but I don't care, because with him gone I have no one, so I'm hurt too, but it's my own fault. The numbness slowly creeps up and overtakes me. It's time that I have some fun. I pick up the phone.

" Brooke, its Hales, lets go clubbing tonight."

Sorry to kind of just leave you hanging, but I will try and post again later tonight!


	10. Chapter Nine

Thanks for reading, here is the next update!

Chapter 9 – tears of pain

I've been at the club with Brooke for about an hour and I had more than a few beers. That's why I wanted to come out in the first place, to get wasted and forget all of my problems. So far, no luck. Everytime I see a cute guy that I want to talk to I start to think about Nathan and how much I miss him. I know that it was my fault that we got into the fight, and I told him to leave, but still, I just miss him. Damn him, I have to get over this, he is out of my life. Wow, I've definitely had too much to drink, I swear that Nathan is walking towards me right now, I must be really wasted. Oh wait that is Nathan, well two Nathan's. He is so not who I need to see right now. Brookes coming over, I didn't tell her about the fight Nathan and I had because I didn't want her to ask what the fight was about. She looks really happy to see Nathan, and of course Lucas.

"I didn't know that you guys were coming, Brooke, did you know that they were coming?" She looks like she knew, she probably invited them, and I should have told her about the fight. God, my head in killing me. I needan Advil or something.

"Of Course I did silly, I invited them."

"Why didn't you ask me if that was okay first?" She looks really confused and kind of looks like she is thinking about what to say next.

"Because he is your boyfriend, I thought that you would be happy to see him. Why are you so angry anyway." Before I could open my mouth to say anything Nathan decided to step in and explain it.

"She hates me and doesn't want to deal with me. Right Hales isn't that what you said before you kicked me out of your house." I can't stand to look into Nathan's eyes; they are filled with so much pain. I look to Brooke instead, but she looks so hurt also. Of course she is hurt, She is my best friend and I didn't even tell her that I had a major fight with my boyfriend.

"How could you not tell me? I thought that I was your best friend." She just turns and walks away with a pained expression on her face, Lucas following close after. I watch her until I see her exit the club, wanting to go after her and explain and get her to forgive me. I would have too, if the god dam room would just stop spinning. Wow, I feel really weird I think I am going to pass out.

My eyes fluttered open and I look around, recognizing immediately that I am in Nathan's bedroom. I look to see that no one is in the room with me so I decide to go and look for Nathan. When I get to the kitchen I see Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke sitting at the table laughing. I walk into the room and can feel three sets of eyes on me as I get a glass of water. Brooke jumps up from her seat and gives me a huge hug.

"I am still mad at you for not telling me that you an Nathan had a fight, but I was really worried about you. So we can talk about it later."

"Thanks Tigger, you're the best." I really meant that too. She is so understanding, and puts me above everything else. I am really luck to have such a great friend. Then I look at Nathan, he has bee there for me whenever I needed him, and I just cut him out when I needed him the most. I make a decision right then to come clean about everything and tell him all about it.

"Nathan do you think that I could talk to you alone for a second?" Brooke takes the hint.

"Luke lets go and get something to eat at Karens." Lucas however, cannot take a hint.

"I'm not hungry." Men.

"Ya you are lets go hun." Now he gets it.

"Ohhhh, sure lets go get something to eat." Wow that wink wasn't obvious at all.

Once Brooke and Lucas left an awkward silence took over. I knew that Nathan wasn't going to be the one to start the conversation, so I guess I should just suck it up and talk.

"Nathan, I just wanted to say that I am really sorry that I freaked on you earlier." I look over at him afraid of what I might find. He is just sitting there, smiling, no actually smirking. Oh, god here t comes.

"So, what you're saying is that I was right and you were wrong?" I need to wipe that smirk off of his face. Even though it makes him look really hott.

"No, I still think that you over reacted, but I get it, you were just worried about me. But Nathan, I don't need you to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"Really Hales, because this doesn't look like you take care of yourself." He pushed up the sleeve to my shirt and pointed to my arm. I didn't like it when he looked at it. Who is he anyway to tell me that I can't take care of myself? I look own and wee the cuts on my arm and realize that if that were anyone else but me that I would think they were crazy. But it makes sense in my situation. I just need to have control of one thing, its not a problem, it's a solution.

"You just don't understand Nathan. I am fine, really, just trust me okay."

"I wish that I could, but Haley, you need help, you're hurting yourself. Its not safe Haley. You need help. Please, let me help you." He looked at me all sad and worried, and it just broke my heart. I didn't want to hurt him. One tear slips down my cheek, followed by another, and another. Soon my face is drenched. My black eyeliner is running everywhere. Nathan comes over and just holds me. It feels so good to be in his arms, I hope he can save me.

"Nathan, I need you, I really need you."

"Don't worry Hales, I am not going anywhere. I love you." WHAT! LOVE!

"I…I…"

I know, another cliffhanger, I am really sorry, I will try to get the next chapter out soon!


	11. Chapter Ten

Thanks for the replies, and sorry that I left you hanging last time. Enjoy the update!

Chapter 10 – message in a bottle

"I…I…" I what, do I love him. Does he really love me? Okay let me think about this. Actually no, I'm done thinking. It doesn't help anything. "I love you too."

"I was hoping you did." He looks so happy and I am really happy too. I love that we are together and that I came clean about everything to him. It is so much easier since he knows about my cutting. It's hard with Brooke, maybe I should tell her, she is my best friend. I am not sure that she would understand though.

"Nathan, I think that I need to hang out with Brooke tonight, I really need to talk to her." I can tell that he immediately understood what I was saying.

"That sounds like a great idea. Good luck." He is so understanding, I love him even more now. Talking to Brooke, this is going to be a challenge. Deep breath.

"You are so understanding, thats why I love you." I lean over and give him a kiss before I venture downstairs to find Brooke. I just have to keep breathing. She is my best friend I'm sure that she will understand.

"Hey Brooke, Lucas." It could be hard to tear these two apart. "Brooke, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight. You know, girls night."

"Sure Hales, I would love too. Lets go to your house." Okay she is up for it, but is she ready to hear what I am going to tell her. I really hope so because I can't just rely on Nathan, I need my best friend too. If she isn't there it would kill me.

It's been an hour and all that Brooke and me have discussed is our boyfriends and clothes. I really need to tell her, I know, but what I don't know is how to tell her. Should I just come out and say Brooke, I'm a cutter, or do I show her the marks and let her come to her own conclusion. I have no idea what to say, I guess I just have ot suck it up and go for it.

"Brooke, I have something really important to talk to you about." She looks worried, that's good, and at least it means that she cares about me.

"Sure, Hales, you know that you can tell me anything." I hope so.

"Brooke, promise that you won't say anything until I am done."

"I promise, Haley, is everything okay." I could still back out, tell some lie. No, I have to tell her. Her goes nothing…

"Brooke, I have a problem and I need your help." After that was said I rolled up my sleeves and I showed Brooke my deformed arms. "I have been cutting for awhile now and I thought that since you are my best friend and you deserved to know. I need your help Brooke. Nathan has been helping me, but I need my best friend." I look at her and see a mixture of emotion on her face.

"You told Nathan before you told me." What, that is not he reaction that I was expecting.

"No, I didnt tell him he saw the markings and he came to the conclusion. After that I told him about it, but only because he already knew."

"How long have you been doing this Haley?" Her voice was tight with anger and as I looked in to her eyes I saw no emotion. I am in total shock at her behavior. I have never seen Brooke like this before, and it scares me.

"Brooke, I need you right now, I just don't get why you are so angry."

"You don't need me Haley, you have your precious boyfriend Nathan. As long as he's around what's the point in even telling me. Seems like he has it taken care of." She is yelling now, and that is not a good sign. Brooke never yells at me, not like this at least.

"You only need me because Nathan wasn't good enough or couldn't handle it, well sorry if I don't want to be some lame ass second choice."

"Brooke, that is not how it is, you're my best friend and I need you." This isn't right, I shouldn't be begging her to listen, she is my best friend, I don't get this, I am so confused.

"Haley, you don't need me an I sure as hell don't need you!" In a second Brooke had her purse and was slamming my front door shut. She started her engine and pulled out of the driveway within a matter of seconds. I was in shock however. I cannot believe that she acted like that, and then she just left. I think she left forever. I need her; I don't know way she didn't believe me. I have only known Nathan a little while; he can only do so much. I have known Brooke forever, I need her to help me and be on my side. I look to the stairs and quickly run up to the bathroom.

I grab my razor but before I can make a cut I realize that the razor is dull and needs to be changed. I want to experience intense pain. I open up the bathroom cabinet to get another razor head when I see a little bottle of pills, labeled Pain Killers in my mother's handwriting. I am in pain and want it to stop, so these will be perfect.

I take the bottle and I pop 8 pills into my mouth, but as I think about I realize that I want quick results, I don't want to feel anymore pain, so I pop 6 more pills. I decided to sit and wait for then to have an effect. Then I look to my left and see my reflection and notice that I am pale and look scared and unnatural. Without a second of thought I am at the toilet violently shoving my two fingers into the back of my throat. Over and over again until I vomit. I try to catch my breath and I slowly rise to my feet. I walk to the phone and dial the number that I haven't use din a long time.

"Mommy, its Haley, please come home…"

I know that that was a little intense, but Iwas writing and it kinda of just flowed, I hope that it wasnt too bad, anyway thanks for reading, and please reply, I really appreciate it.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Thank you so much for replying! Sorry that I took so long to update, there was a family emergency, but everything is okay now, so on with the story!

Chapter 11 – A house is not a home, it's a building

"Mommy, it's Haley, please come home." I listen for her response.

"Haley, I wish that I could, but I can't just leave your father here." I am so stupid I can't believe that I actually thought that my own mother would come home when I need her here.

"Bring dad home with you, then, please mommy, I really need you."

"Haley, you're a big girl I'm sure that you will be fine."

"Mom, I have never asked you for anything, not once in my whole life. You are never here ever and I need you, just once I really really need you, so please just come home." I am mad now, but mostly I am really hurt that she can't cut her stupid vacation short and come and help her daughter.

"Haley, I have given you food, clothes and a beautiful house, and you are so ungrateful."

"That is just stuff mom, I need you to come home and be here and tell me that you love me and just make everything okay."

"Haley, it was really nice taking to you, but your dad is waiting for me, we are meeting some friends so we have to go, sorry sweetie, I love you."

"No you don't, you don't love me, and no one does." I wanted her to hear that but she had already hung up. What was wrong with me, why doesn't anyone care about me, not even my own mother? I realize that I have Nathan who cares so I pick up the phone to call him, but he doesn't answer. I don't really feel like leaving a message. I sit her on the bathroom floor looking around, I can't stand it, I have to leave this house, this empty worthless house. I need to go, anywhere.

I grab my keys and I start to drive, I just drive, no destination in mind. I start o cry and don't want to drive with clouded vision so I pull over and just let myself break down. I pull out my cell phone to try and call Nathan again, still no answer. I calm myself down and decide to go to his house and see if he is home. I get to his door and ring the doorbell but get no answer. I try knocking and this time his mother comes to the door.

"Is Nathan home?"

"No he's not, he is down at the river court playing basketball if you want to go down there to find him." I thank her and get back into my car and start to head down tot the court. As I'm driving I think about everything that has happened in the past few weeks. Meeting Nathan, dating Nathan. Nathan has really been there for me, even though I keep pushing him away. I am really luck to have found him. He is the most amazing person. I really do love him. My mind then travels to Brooke. I thought that she was my best friend, but I guess that I was wrong. I really need her help and she just yells at me. How could she get so mad over the fact that I told Nathan first, which isn't even true! I want to be mad at her, it would be easier to be mad at her, but I am not. I am hurt that she wont be there for me. Brooke has always been there always. No matter what it was that had happened she would be there for me, and I don't know what to do without her there. I expected that my mom wouldn't come home and be there for me, but Brooke, I thought would come through for me, but she didn't. I don t know…I look up and see headlight shining in my face, I try to swerve to get out of the way, but end don't do it in time and fell the car being smashed in to and my head smashes in to the steering wheel. The car starts to fall to the side and I realize that it is going to turn over, and as it does I get thrown into the windshield, right before it all goes dark.

I wake up in an all white room and I look around realizing immediately that it is a hospital. I look to me left and see Nathan asleep in a chair. I look around the rest of the room hoping to find Brooke, but she is not there. Nathan starts to stir, and as soon as he looks at me he jumps up and runs over to me.

"I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but besides that I feel fine. What time is it?"

"Its three in the morning. O god, I am just so happy that you are okay." He leaned over and hugged me, and I started to cry. He looks at me and sees the tears and quickly lets go. "Did I hurt you, I am so sorry."

"No, you didn't hurt me, I just, um, I was just wondering if Brooke ever stopped by." I hope that she did, I really need her right now.

"Ya, she did, she was here for three days straight, and came by yesterday and today, but I told her to go home and get some sleep." Three days? Huh?

"What do you mean she was here for three days, I was only asleep for a couple of hours!"

"Haley, you were in a coma. You have been for the past five days. They weren't sure when you were going to wake-up, or if you would. The first few days Brooke and me were here all the time, never leaving once, but for yesterday and today we started to take shifts, because we needed to shower and sleep." That was so sweet of them to come her and stay for so long.

"Can you call Brooke and tell her to come her please."

"Sure."

While Nathan left to call Brooke, the doctor came in and checked on everything and said that I could go home tomorrow. He told me that I had a minor concussion and that I was smart for wearing my seatbelt for if I hadn't then I might not be here now. I thanked him for everything and waited for Brooke to come.

"Haley, I am so glad that you are okay." Brooke came into my room with her arms open and her face was stained with tears. She hugged me and we both started to cry. "I am so sorry for everything Haley, I really am. I didn't mean anything that I said, I was just worried. It really scared me when you showed me you arms, and I just didn't want to accept the truth, so I got jealous instead. I am so sorry. I love you so much and if you still want me too, I would really like to help. I just want you to be happy again."

"I forgive you Brooke, I just really need you to be there and not freak out anymore, okay?"

"Ya, I am so sorry."

"I know Tigger, I know." To the nurse that kept checking on me, we must have looked like psychos, Brooke hugging me and whispering sorry over and over, while I cried and told her I needed her. But it didn't matter, it didn't matter that my head was throbbing, it didn't matter that Brooke was ruining her make up and it didn't matter that my parents were now standing in the door way of my room, just looking gat me. Because I had my beast friend back, and for now, I was completely happy.

Thanks for reading! Please reply!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Thanks for replying! Here is the next update!

Chapter 12 – blessings of silence

Seeing my parents actually was a huge surprise to me. I didn't think that they would come, and I am not sure that I wanted them too. When my mom just blew me off it hurt like hell, and I don't really need to deal with her right now. I wonder why they even came though; probably just to sign some papers and pay the bill, after all that is what parenting is to them. Brooke is still hugging me and my parents are just standing in the doorway, watching. Until my mother finally says something.

"Haley, we were so worried about you. I am so glad that you are okay." I want to believe her, but I cant, I don't think they even got here until today.

"I'm sure you are. I am shocked that you could cut your vacation short, I thought that you couldn't get home." I am pissed and I want my parents to know that. Brooke and Nathan don't know why I am so mad at my parents so they just stand quiet off to the sides.

"Haley, hunny, you have to understand that it was a very important trip, your father and I couldn't just leave."

"Your trip was more important than your daughter! How does that make any sense mom? I needed you and you just blew me off, like you always do!" I need to say this; I need to get this off my chest. I know that now is the worst possible time to do this, but I have to.

"Don't talk to your mother like that Haley, we have given you everything, a beautiful home, every CD you have ever wanted, a expensive car and-"

"That is just stuff dad, it doesn't mean anything. A house is just a bunch of bricks, and who cares if I have every CD known to man, it only covers the silence. I needed people who love me, and care about me to be there, I didn't need a car. I would gladly walk everywhere if it meant that I could come home to someone instead of a deafening silence. All that you guys have done for me is bribed me with stuff while you went on vacations. You don't love me and you defiantly don't care about what I need." They don't even display any type of emotion on their face. They should be upset and tell me that they are sorry and do really care, but they just stand there.

"I am sorry that you feel like that Haley." My dad remains silent, he doesn't care how I feel, and he never has, and never will.

"I need my rest, so you two need to go." They don't even argue, or say another word. They just exit my room. Brooke comes over and gives me a huge hug telling me that it will be okay. She doesn't sound very convincing, but I know that she is trying. Then Nathan comes over and hugs us both telling us both that it will be okay. He sounds so sure that I start to believe it.

"Haley, you should probably get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"Nathan you're right I am exhausted, I think Ill try and sleep." I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I heard Nathan and Brooke leave the room. I pen my eyes again. I am not really that tired, but I wanted to be alone for a while. My parents are back. It is what I originally wanted, but now, I wish that they would just leave.

Nathan came back the next day to bring me home. He told me that Brooke was going to stop by my house later. No sign of my parents at the hospital. We got to my house and when I went inside I found that my parents were eating lunch. They didn't even acknowledge that I was home, not even a glance in my direction.

"Home sweet home." I cant help but be bitter, I think that I preferred it when no one was home, because having them ignore me like that was unbearable.

We get upstairs and we go into my room. I start to break down into tears, I can't help it. I just want my parents to care about me, is that too much to ask?

"I look like a mess right now."

"No you don't Hales, I think that you look beautiful." I can't help but laugh a little, Nathan is so good at cheering me up.

"I'll go and get you a tissue from the bathroom."

"Thanks Nathan."

"Haley, what the hell happened in your bathroom?" Oh crap, I forgot about how I left he bathroom. Pills everywhere, and I trashed it before I left to find Nathan.

"Umm…" well that was good, um, not even a full sentence.

"Why are there pills all over the place?" I can tell that he is trying to stay calm, which I appreciate.

"I took a bunch of them, because me and Brooke had a huge fight, and I was so upset that I didn't even think. I realized what I did and I quickly threw them up. I'm really sorry. It was really stupid." I realized another presence in the room and turned around so I was face to face with Brooke. Her face was twisted with agony.

"I…I am so sorry Haley, I didn't mean…. this wasn't…I didn't …I'm sorry." Brooke looked so lost and I didn't have the words to say to her. Nathan looked like someone knocked the wind out of him. I look at he pain and hurt on their faces and realize that I put it there. I can't help the tears that start to spill over.

"Tigger, it wasn't your fault, it was mine and I know it was stupid." I sit on my bed and Nathan walks over and sits beside me putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Haley, neither one of us is mad at you, okay. We just want to help you." Brooke nods her head in agreement and sits next to me on the bed also, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Ya, Hales, we are going to be here for you no matter what okay." I look over at Brooke and then at Nathan and realize that I am the luckiest person alive to have such amazing friends.

"Okay, I love you guys."

"We love you too." We were having a perfect moment. A moment that nothing could ruin, nothing besides my parents that is. They took this moment to come into my room and talk.

"Haley, sweetie, your father and I have something to tell you." She just looks at me before continuing. "We have decided that we liked it so much in Hawaii that we want to move there. We are going at the end of the week, so start packing." Then they just leave. This can't be happening. I cannot be taken away from the only two people who really care.

Thanks for reading, I will get the next update up as soon as I can!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Sorry that I took so long to update, thanks for all of the reviews, I am glad taht you like the story! Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 13 – healing raindrops

After my parents told me that we are moving I had Brooke and Nathan leave so I could try and deal with the news. After about an hour of trying got get the courage to confront my parents I finally went downstairs and found them in the kitchen.

"We're MOVING!" How could this be happening? Thing just started to get good and now we have to move. To Hawaii! This sucks. I hate my parents how could they do this to me.

"Yes Haley, we are, so I suggest that you get your friends to help you pack everything up and enjoy your last few days together."

"Mom, you cannot just uproot me, this may not be your home, but I have lived here my entire life, and I don't want to move."

"It isn't always about what you want Haley, there are other people in this family you know."

"Ya, unlike you I realize that there are other people besides myself, I am surprised that you even remember that you have a daughter." She looks over at me and lets out an exasperated breath.

"Sometimes I wish that I didn't." With that she looks over at me and leaves the room. I don't want to cry, but I cant help it when the tears start to fall. Not wanting my father to see me crying I run upstairs to my room and just start bawling. I can't be strong, I never really was. When my parents ignored me starting when I was so young it just tore me apart. I never really healed from that. The only one who ever really understood was Brooke, and now Nathan, and my parents just want to make me move to the other end of the country. I wont be able to survive it.

I have just been lying here on my bed looking at the ceiling. I am trying to convince myself that my razor won't help this situation. I get up and go into the bathroom and pick up my razor, so much is running through my mind right now, Brooke and Nathan's worried faces, and my mom telling me that she wishes the she never had a daughter. I finally can't take it anymore and start to cause myself pain, with vicious strokes of my razor. I look in the mirror at myself and drop the razor, I can't believe who I have turned into. My parents did this to me. It all started because of them, because they never loved me and never will. I don't need them in my life and they don't want me in theirs.

The reality of the situation its hard and suddenly I cant breathe. I can't even think. The house fells too small, too cold. I run down the stairs and outside. When I get there I realize that it is raining, but I don't care. Each drop of rain washes away a little bit of the pain. I am standing in my front yard, soaked and just looking up at the sky. I can hear my parents telling me to come inside, so I start to run. I don't even know where my feet are carrying me until I get there. I knock on the door till someone answers.

"Haley." Nathan looks at me confused and raises and eyebrow. "Did you just feel like getting wet?" I laugh and it feels good. He invites me inside his apartment. He lives alone because he was emancipated from his parents.

"Sorry to just barge in here but I needed to get out of that house, It just felt so small and suffocating."

"Its okay Hales, you can come over whenever you like." He smiles at me, but I don't return the gesture. I know that in a week I wont be able to just stop by.

"Nathan," I hesitate, I don't want to start being negative, but I know that we need to face reality. "When I found out that I was moving I went downstairs to talk to my parents, and the conversation ended with my mom telling me that she wished that she never had me. So, I was really upset, and I just cracked, and well I…" Instead of finishing my sentence I roll up my sleeves and show him my arms. He nods, showing that he understands. "I didn't want to, but something about my parents, just makes me crack, I can't handle it anymore, I just can't." I start to cry and he just holds me letting me cry on his shoulder. In this moment everything seems to fit, but in the back of my mind I can here my parents saying, were moving, and I know that in a week, nothing is going to be the same again.

Thanks for reading, please review! I hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14- shiny rings and surprising things

I had to leave Nathan's apartment eventually to face reality. So her I standing on my front porch of my house trying to muster up some courage to go inside. It shouldn't be hard to go into my own home, but it is. Of course this was never a home to me only a house, a building that never made me feel safe or welcome. It will be a home to someone, but never to me. I take a deep breath and open the door only to see boxes packed up all throughout the loving room. I have to bit my lip to keep from crying.

"Oh, Haley, your home." My dad says it as though he couldn't care less, and he probably couldn't.

"Ya." My mother just walked into the room, she is the last person that I want to talk to right now.

"Haley, there you are, Brooke has been calling nonstop, and she want s you to call her back. So please do, I don't want to have to talk to that annoying little skanky bitch again." That was a major line that se just crossed. She is going down.

"You know what mom, if you want to hate me, and criticize me, then go ahead. But don't you ever, ever; say that about my best friend. If you think that she is a bad person, then you couldn't be more wrong. She has been my only family for so long, and you know why? Because you ditched me, and were never there for me. On my birthdays you don't even send a card. You throw money at me like that makes everything okay. Well newsflash mom, it doesn't. So, if you want to see an annoying bitch. Look in the mirror, and she will be starting right back at you." I turn to walk back out the door and leave but my mother grabs me by the arm and pulls me back to her.

"Haley Elizabeth James, don't you ever, ever talk to me like that do you hear me! Stop being an ungrateful little bitch and go upstairs and pack, we are leaving in 3 days, so get moving!" She realizes my arm and pushes me towards the stairs. I sprit up them and go into my room as fast as I am trying to hold the tears in. Once the door is locked I pick up the phone and I cal Brookes number.

"Brooke, I need you to come and get me."

"Sure Hales I'll be there in a second, is everything okay." I try to think of what to say to correctly answer that question.

"It will be."

About 10 minutes later, I hear Brooke honking her horn so I dash out of the house without a word to either parent and before they get a chance to try and stop me. I open the car door and hop in. Brooke drives to Nathan's apartment without even asking where I wanted to go. I look over to her and she smiles.

"I thought that you might want to talk with both of us and AI knew that the reminder that you have to people that love you more than life itself could help you too." I lean over and hug Brooke; she is the best.

Once all three of us are settled on the couch Brooke finally asks, "So, what did they do this time." I hesitate and then answer honestly.

"My mom called you and annoying little skanky bitch, so I told her to look and in a mirror, and then she will so the real bitch. It didn't go over to well." I see anger flash through Brooke's eyes but it quickly disappears and is replaced with concern. Nathan leans over and hugs me while I let the tears flow freely.

"I can't go and live with them in Hawaii you guys, I need to have you two. You are all that is keeping me sane." Nathan pulls away and starts to pace. It is really odd and I don't know why he is doing it. He walks out of the room and disappears into his bedroom. I look at Brooke confused and she looks just as stunned. A few seconds later he comes back out and goes on one knee. He pops open a little box with a gorgeous diamond ring inside and asks the most beautiful question ever.

"Haley will you marry me."

Thanks for reading, please review! I hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Sorry that I took so long to update, I didnt mean to leave you hanging! Thank you so much for all of the replies, I get so excited everytime that I get to read them! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 15- Dangerous Truth

"What!" He did not just ask me to marry him, I must be hallucinating. I cannot believe this. We are only 17, and are only juniors in high school. We can't get married.

"Haley-"

"We cannot get married, were only 17, and in high school. Are you completely crazy." I was pacing around the room at this point, and Nathan and Brooke were look in at me like I was a complete psycho.

"Haley, I am not crazy. We don't have to get married right away. We can wait as long as you want. I am just asking that you marry me eventually, and move in with me now. It can be after high school, or even after college if you want. I just wan to know if you will marry me." I look at him as I slowly stop pacing and walk over to him.

"Nathan, you are completely crazy, but I love you, and I would love to marry you." Nathan slid the ring onto my finger and pulled me into a huge kiss. While Brooke was cheering and screaming, like a true cheerleader should. It was perfect.

Ring, Ring,

"That's my cell, it's probably my parents." They just always have to ruin everything good. "Hello."

"Haley it is your mother, I want you to come home right now. You have to finfish packing. See you in a few minutes." Then she hung up.

"It was my mom, I have to go. But you guys should come with me. Now is as good a time as any to tell them that I am moving out and engaged." As the three of us walked out the door, I said a silent prayer to myself that everything would be okay.

The four of us were now sitting on my living room couch. Brooke had went home, saying that she though this was something me and Nathan should tell them alone. I take a depp breathe before beginning. I look to Nathan who looks back and squeezes my hand.

"Mom, Dad, me and Nathan have something very important to talk to you about." My parents look uninterested, which hurts me a little, even though I don't want it to.

"Haley, your father and I have a lot of packing left to do so please just cut to the chase. Besides, you need to pack also."

"Actually I don't. Mom, I m not moving with you guys, I am moving in with Nathan." Silence filled the room, no one made a sound, or even moved until my mom started shaking her head.

"Haley Elizabeth James, what makes you think that I will let you do something like that? I am your mother, and even though we don't get along, I am not letting you move out at such a young age." I cannot believe this; I thought that they would love to get rid of me.

"Mom, I love Nathan, and we are engaged, it will be a long engagement but I want to live with him, not you guys. At least he loves me."

"Haley, I know that I am a horrible mother and that I don't show it how you want me too, but I do love you. I'm sorry Haley but you cant live with him. Living with us is what is best for you." I am pissed and so I do the only thing that I can think of to show her how wrong she is.

"Your what's best for me? Are you completely psycho? You are never home, say how you regret my existence, and throw money at me to make it all better." I am standing up and reach to roll up my sleeve. Nathan notices and tries to stop me.

"Hales hun, just calm down."

"No Nathan, this is something I have to do." My mom looks confused, she is ignorant as always. She never even noticed that she was ripping me apart inside, that everytime she left I broke just a little more. I want her to experience that pain, I want her to understand and feel guilty. I need her to finally do what is really best for me, and not her.

I roll up my sleeves exposing the cuts, the cuts that I made because she didn't love me.

"Is this what you want for me mom, huh, is this what you consider to be the best thing for me, because I don't think it is. You say you love, but if that were true, you would do what was best for me and let me stay, because it's your fault that I cut. You did this. It was the only way I had to help relieve the pain that you cause by never being there. You should have been there. But you never cared enough for that. Nathan cares, he really loves me and will do anything for me so I need to be with him, and not you, so please just let me stay, because other wise I will die on the inside and hate you forever for it."

I look over at her unreadable expression and wait for her answer, she opens her mouth to talk, this is it, and whatever she says here determines my future. I have done everything that I can.

"……

Thanks for reading, and please reply! I really appreaciate you taking the time to reply to my story! Ill try and update tomorrow!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

THank you so much for the replies and for reading my story. Sorry that I didnt update sooner, but i hope it was worth the wait!

Chapter 16 - War of the head and heart

"Haley, I am sorry, but your right, I was never there, and honestly don't think that it is going to change, so you should go with Nathan." She was crying. It was the first time I had ever seen that, and it made me think that maybe she isn't the ice queen that I thought she was. I guess I can give her the benefit of the doubt, at least this once.

My dad is sitting quietly, not making a noise and Nathan looks just as shocked as I feel, I can't believe that my mother just said I could go. Before I realize what I am doing I hug her. She is stiff at first, but then she hugs me back. We let go quickly, because it is awkward, and even though she is being a good mother at the moment it doesn't erase all that she has done. It doesn't change all of the pain that I have gone through, but maybe, not that we go tit out in the open things can change. It will take a long time, and may only be a small difference. I just hope one day when she says she loves me I'll believe it.

I go over and hug my dad briefly and he returns the gesture almost mechanically. I feel the distance between my dad and me now more then ever. I don't think that things will ever change between us, but that doesn't bother me as much as it should. I know that Nathan will do whatever is necessary to make sure that I have as much love in my life as I need.

I walk to Nathan next and he slips his arm around my waist and smiles down at me.

"Haley, you need to finish packing, so you should probably go and do that, Nathan can help you." My mom speaks those final words before exiting the room. I look at Nathan and grab his hand and pull him up the stairs to my room.

We get up there and both collapse on my bed.

"Well, Hales, we did it. We got your parents to let us be together." He smiles at me and I try to return the gesture, but end up in tears instead. Nathan pulls me into a hug, but I push him away.

"Nathan, what if we are making a mistake? Maybe I should just go with them, we are so young."

"Haley, what are you taking about, this is what you wanted, remember? We just had to ask your parents, and we did. They said yes Haley, it's going to be okay I promise." He tries to hug me again but I push him away harder this time. I can't handle it all right now.

"You promise, Nathan? You can't promise me something like that, things happen. When I was little my parents would always make promises. They would promise that they would always be their, didn't they Nathan? But they weren't. They left, just like you will, and I can't take that." At this point I am bawling and Nathan is standing there shocked.

"Haley, what are you talking about, I m not going to lease you!"

"No, Nathan, you just don't think that you will, but you will in the end. That is just not a chance I am willing to take."

"That doesn't make sense, if we end it here you still lose me."

"I know Nathan, but I would rather lose you now then become completely dependent on you and lose you later. If you just think about it it makes sense."

"Don't think Haley, Feel, it doesn't matter what your head says, tell me what your heart is saying." I slip the beautiful diamond ring that he gave me off of my finger and hand it back to him. I see a tear slip down his cheek, and know I have to stay strong. I have to remember that it is better to lose him now then later.

"I cant Nathan, I'm sorry, but I cant." He closes his hand around the ring and then storms out of the house. I shut my door and lock it, not wanting to deal with anyone but myself.

I go back to packing but stop when I come to a picture of Nathan and me. We look so happy. I realize that I just made a huge mistake, but I don't have the courage to fix it. I don't want to put my heart on the line, so it can be ripen to shreds. So I sit in my room, all alone telling myself that I made the right choice. I cant help but notice though, that I am silently wishing that Nathan will walk back through my door and take me in his arms. To silence my thoughts I put on my headphones and put in a random CD, and sing along as a familiar song comes on.

_Once again I just can't get it straight  
Wondering if wandering is my fate  
But don't lose hope in me quite yet  
'cause help must be on the way, any day  
_

As I hear the lyrics I jump to my feet, I walk towards the door but then change my mind and sit back down, I can't give in, I have to stay strong.

_  
From my head to my heart  
Can't seem to find a way they're so far apart  
It's not you, it's not your fault  
You've got everything I could ever want  
And you've always understood my intentions are good  
And we've been so close from the start  
But the furthest distance I've ever known is  
From my head to my heart  
_

By this time I am bawling and decide that I want to have Nathan now and not worry about what could happen, I sprint out of my room and into the hall. I still have my CD player with me and the song is blaring in my ears.

_I feel the distance standing here next to you  
I don't want to keep you waiting, but I've been waiting too  
Some day if I get there and you still want me too  
We can see it through_

I am running down the street and it is poring rain, but it doesn't matter to me, I have to get to Nathan, I need to be with him. 

From my head to my heart  
Can't seem to find a way they're so far apart  
It's not you, it's not your fault  
You've got everything I could ever want  
And you've always understood my intentions are good  
And we've been so close from the start  
But the furthest distance I've ever known is  
From my head to my heart

I hope that he gives me another chance. I need him, I cant run away scared.

_  
From my head to my heart  
can't seem to find a way they're so far apart_

_Its not you, you've got everything I could ever want_

The song plays and I get to Nathan's building. I start to knock on his door waiting for him to answer. He opens the door, and sees me. When I open my mouth to speak he slams the door in my face. I don't try to knock again, it wouldn't do anything. IN stead I just walk out into the poring rain and let it come down on me. I need it, it makes me feel good. My tears blend with the rain, and I fall to the ground. I sit on the ground and sob as I finally realize that I just lost my one true love. I feel my heartbreak and then shatter, knowing that I just made the hugest mistake of my life.

_From my head to my heart  
Can't seem to find a way they're so far apart  
It's not you, it's not your fault  
You've got everything I could ever want  
And you've always understood my intentions are good  
And we've been so close from the start  
But the furthest distance I've ever known is  
From my head to my heart_

I cant remember who that song is by, but I know its not me!

Thanks for reading and please reply!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Thank you for all of the replies! The song was called "from my head to my heart' and is by evan and jaron, as I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol reminded me! THanks for reading, and here is the next chapter!

Chapter 17 – Letter of the heart

Dear Nathan,

I know that right now you hate me for leaving you. You are angry and have every right to be, but I am really sorry. You are the only one for me, and if I can't be with you then I don't want to stay I n this place at all. I know that it is wrong to just leave you a letter, but I can't face you. My parents are moving today, and while they gave me the option of staying a little while longer to work things out with you, I decided that I need to go with them now. I hope that someday you will forgive me, but I m not sure that will happen.

I really do love you Nathan, and regret nothing more than pushing you away. I understand that you don't want to talk to me right now but I need you to know that I want to be with you and was just running scared.

I am truly sorry for all of the pain that I put you through, I love you Nathan, and even though I am leaving today, you will never leave my heart.

Love,

Haley

I folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. Most people would call me a coward, for leaving like this. But I know that he doesn't want me anymore, and that I cant stand to see his face and know that even though I love him with all of my heart, he wont love me the same way. In the back of my mind I always knew that I would end up hurt, and that I would only have myself to blame. Nathan deserves better, and I guess he finally realized it.

I walked up to his door and slipped the note through his mail slot. Its 5am, so I know that he wont be awake yet, and I don't have to worry about him finding me at his door. I get into Brookes car and she heads off to the airport with me.

"Hales, are you sure that you want to go. If you stay I'm sure you and Nathan can work it out. Even if you cant, you will always be able to stay with me." She looks so broken, and it kills me to know that I did this to her.

"Brooke, you are my best friend, and I wish I could stay, but its just too hard." She looks almost angry now, and I guess I don't blame her. I should stay her with her, but I just cant.

"It too hard Haley? Its life, it's supposed to be hard. God, sometimes you are such a coward. It makes me sick. So what if its hard for you, what about Nathan huh? Don't his feelings matter?"

"Of course they do but-"

"No, no buts Haley, I know that you are upset about Nathan right now but you are making a huge mistake by walking away. That's what got you here in the first place. If you hadn't pushed Nathan away then you two could still be together." People say that best friends should be honest with each other, but right now I have to say the I totally disagree.

" I know." I answer quietly, defeated, I don't want to argue with her, not now, not here. Brooke must have picked up on the sadness in my voice because she softens her tone, and looks at me concerned.

"You left him a note Haley. You didn't even say goodbye. That's just not right, he deserves better that that, and I know that you are better than that."

"He deserves better than me Brooke, I messed up and I can't fix it, it's too late."

"Haley, if you are going to board that plane and make the biggest mistake of your life, than I can't be here to watch it. I'm sorry, but I think that we should just say goodbye now and get it over with."

"Okay." It hurts that Brooke cant even stay with me until I have to get on the plane, I still have a while left, but I know that she is trying to do what best for me. I know that she is trying to make me change my mind, but it wont work.

Brooke left about 15 minutes ago, after tears and hugs. We promised to keep in touch, and I hope that we do. The airport just announced that first class is boarding now, that's me. I take a deep breath before handing the desk me ticket.

Nathan got out of bed and was walking into the kitchen to get something to eat, when he saw an envelope with his name on it. He could tell from the handwriting that it was from Haley. He quickly ripped open the envelope and read the letter. His heart practically stopped beating when he realized she was leaving soon. Without another second off thought he got in his car and drove to the airport.

He got inside and he read found the only flight that morning going to Hawaii, and read what the board said. It said it had already had its departure. Nathan let one tear slip down his cheek as he realized that he may have just lost Haley forever.

Thanks for reading and please reply! I will update tomorrow, I promise!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Here is the next update just like I promised!

Chapter 18 – Plane ride to love

After a few minutes of just standing there, wishing he had made it in time he took out his phone. He dialed Brooke's number and waited for her answer.

"Hello"

"She's gone" He didn't have to say anymore for Brooke to know exactly what happened.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do."

"Nathan, stop being so stupid and get on a plane and follow her. You'll regret it forever if you don't." Brooke hung up the phone after that and Nathan sat there thinking. _I don't have the money to buy that ticket, where could I get it. _Only one name came to mind, Dan, his father, the man that he abanded. Calling his parents for help would be hard, but Haley was defiantly worth it.

He called his old house phone number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello." Luckily for Nathan it was his mother Deb. Even though Nathan left his mother behind he knew that she would still do anything to help her son.

"Hey mom, its Nathan. I need a favor…" He went on to explain how he needed money for a ticket because he arrived too late to catch Haley. She said that she would have to ask his father, and so Nathan held his breath as he waited for his mother to return to the phone. Instead he heard his fathers voice on the other line.

"Nathan, I see that you are in a bit of a jam." Nathan hated to have to put his future with Haley in his father's hands, but he saw no other choice.

"Ya, dad, I know that we don't get along, but please please give me the money for the ticket. I love Haley dad, and without her, I don't even know how I would survive."

"Okay Nathan you can have the money." Nathan knew that there would be a catch, but he would worry about that later, right now he was just thankful that he could get to Haley.

Nathan had Haley new address from when she first found out that they were moving, so he took a cab there as soon as he got off of his plane. He got to the house to find it still empty, so he assumed that Haley must not have had a direct flight like he did.

Nathan was right about Haley having an indirect flight. She is currently sitting on the second airplane of the day. She had had a three-hour layover and was happy to be taking off again.

I can't believe that I left Tree Hill, I didn't even say goodbye to Nathan. That was the stupidest thing that I have ever done. Brooke is my best friend; I should have stayed with her so I could work it out with Nathan. Why do I always mess up the good things in my life?

Haley drove up to her new home and got out of the taxi preparing to run into the house because it was poring. Before she could get there she noticed a familiar figure sitting on her front step.

"Nathan?" What is he doing here, is he crazy. Wow, he looks good wet.

"Haley, I'm so sorry that I slammed the door in your face, I was just mad and-"

"Nathan-"

"And I got your note and tried to catch you at the airport before-"

"Nathan-"

"Before you left but I was too late. I wanted to tell you that-"

"Nathan would you just listen a second?" When he was silent she continued. "I am so sorry that I flipped out on you, I just got scared, because Nathan, I am in love with and I want to be your wife."

"I love you too Haley, and I would love it if you were my wife."

They came into a beautiful kiss, the kind that ends a movie and is so magical you don't think that it could ever really exist.

Of course, every perfect moment has to be ruined. This one was ruined with Nathan cell phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hello Nathan, its your father, since I bought your ticket I want something in return." Nathan had seen this coming so he just rolled his eyes and waited till his dad continued. "I want you to move back in."

Thanks for reading, please review, I love to read them! Thank you!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Thank you so much for the reviews, and to all my reviewers;

**othlover 16,** thank you so much for saying that I could be a writer, I have always wanted to be one when i get older but i never thought i could!

**theblondeone07**: I am glad that you like my story! Thanks for reading!

**ilvjameslafferty : **Thank you so much for replying so much, Its good to know that I have someone who looks forward to reading my story!

**treehillgirl323: **I know that cliffhangers are horrible when you are reading, and I am really sorry, but I like to keep it entertaining and suspenseful, I really appreciate you taking the time to reply!

**xXSherryXx: **Thank you for replying after every chapter! I love to read your feedback and am so glad to know that you are enjoying my story!

**Nathan'sRaven: **I know that dans character is not that smart, to give Nathan the money and then ask for a favor, but what can you except, he's dan! Thanks for taking time to reply to my story; I love reading your reviews!

**MisFaith1029: **Thanks for the reply, and her is more like you asked for!

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol : **Thanks for all of the replies that you have given to me throughout my fic, I appreciate it so much! By the way I love your name!

Chapter 19 – Rainy days forgotten

"WHAT" his father could not be serious, as if he would ever do that. "Dad, you must be crazy, I am not going to move in with you. I left for a reason."

"Nathan, we both know that when I want something I get it, so lets not make this complicated, you should just accept that fact that you are moving back in, because in the end, it will happen." Nathan hung up the phone and looked at me. He looked really pissed, which made since considering the conversation I just overheard.

"Nathan, you went to your dad for money to get a ticket, that is so sweet." I can't believe that he would do that for me, I am sure now more than ever that I want to marry him.

"Your worth it Hales, but now I have to find a way to beat my dad at his own game. Which is practically impossible, he always gets his way for everything." Nathan looks so defeated that it breaks my heart. But I know that he is right, Dan does tend to get his way. I can only think kef one thing that we can do to stop him.

"Nathan, I think I know how we can make sure you don't have to move in with him. But first, I need to talk to my parents." He looks at me confused as I drag him inside my house so I can explain it to him while we wait for my parents to get there, since they waited for the luggage and just sent me directly to the house.

"Tonight? But I thought that you two had decided to wait a little longer." My mom was confused and I didn't want to explain about Dan so I gave a different reason.

"We did, but I realized that I want to marry him now. And since he agreed we thought, what better place to get married that Hawaii?" My mom looks back and forth between the two of us and slowly smiles.

"Okay Haley, I guess I owe you this, since I was never there for you before. Besides I would like to be at my daughters wedding." It meant a lot to me that my mom had started to try to be better, even though I wont be living with her anymore, it feels really good to know that she is there.

I got up and gave her a hug, and then I grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him to his feet.

"Haley, are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"Nathan, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"Haley." My dad voice shocked me, he hadn't said anything since me and Nathan had told them last night that we were getting married sooner than planned. "When you told me what your plan was yesterday, I was shocked, but decided to give you a little wedding present anyway." He walks out of the room and comes back in with…

"Brooke! Oh my god, this is amazing. Thank you dad." I give him a hug which he barley returns before he goes back to his spot on the couch.

"Haley, did you really think I would let you get married without me there? Besides, someone had to do your hair and make-up. And we both know that you cant do it yourself." I pull Brooke into a hue hug. I love my best friend. Then I get a determined face and clap my hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright people, we have only a short amount of time to make this wedding happen, so lets get to it."

THanks for reading, there is only one chapter left, and then its the end! Thanks for reading my fic! Do you think that I should write another one after I finish this one?


	21. Chapter Twenty

This is it, the end of my fic! I thank everyone who replied, you guys are what inspiers me to keep writing.

Chapter 20 – The Happy Ending

"I can't do it Brooke, it's a mistake." Brooke gives a reassuring smile as she pulls me into a hug.

"Haley James, I did not spend hours planning a wedding so that you could run out on it."

"But Brooke, maybe I was right to say no, maybe we are to young." Brooke grabs me by the shoulders and makes me face her. She looks me right in the eyes as she talks.

"Haley, there have never been two people the belonged together more than you and Nathan do. I know that you are scared, but this inst a mistake, its right, and its what you want. You love Nathan, it will work." I smile up at her as I give her a hug.

"I know, Brooke, I am just scared. I mean I am making a life changing decision, and I don't want to make the wrong one."

"Haley, I have never seen you happier than when you are with Nathan. It's the right decision." I take a deep breath and nod slowly. "Alright Haley, its time, the music is your cue. You better be out there." Brooke gives me one last hug before she walks out of the room.

I look in the mirror one last time. This is it. No more lonely nights, no more feeling unloved and left behind. I take a deep breath and a huge smile forms on my face. I know for once that I am making a decision that I will never regret.

"I do." I smiled as Nathan said the most magical words that I have ever heard.

"And do you, Haley, take Nathan to be your husband?"

"I do." He smiled at me as I smiled back. Everything was perfect. Brooke was amazing at pulling things together last minute and she really proved it with this wedding. It was simple, just a small chapel. I look amazing though, thanks to the help of Brooke, who can do anything with makeup and hair.

The wedding was beautiful, and after we had a little party, we headed back to Tree Hill, back to our new life. The plane ride was great, we had ridiculously huge smiles on our faces and must have looked like psychos, but it didn't matter.

When I look back at our wedding now I almost cant believe that we are still together today. It's our ten-year anniversary, and we are showing no signs of ending things soon. We have a beautiful two-year-old boy, Mike, whom we can already tell is going to grow up into a basketball star like his father.

"Hales, I can't believe that you made it through ten years of marriage with him." I smile at my best friend, Brooke, and she gives me a drunken hug. She hasn't changed all that much over the years. And she still throws a damn good party.

"Excuse me everyone, I would like to make a toast, to my beautiful wife of ten years now, Haley, you are the sunshine in my life." I smile at Nathan as everyone at our party slinks their glasses. I can't help but smile as I think of how great our life is, and how we proved everyone who doubted our relationship wrong. It feels good to know, that my life, right now, is perfect, and its all because of Nathan.

That is it! Thanks for reading!

I am thinking of writing another story where Haley is in an abusive relationshilp and has no where to turn,and Nathan starts to notice the signs of abuse, but can he help her? Do you guys think that I should write it? Please tell me what you think!


End file.
